Korra: Sickness
by Frontline
Summary: With Tenzin's life hanging in the balance, Korra risks everything to save him.


**ALL CHARACTERS AND CONCEPTS ARE THE PROPERTY OF THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. NO PROFIT IS MADE, OR COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED, FROM THIS WORK OF FICTION.**

Korra swung her fist at Tenzin, but he swayed aside and the next thing she knew, she found herself pinned to the ground by a wrist lock.  
'You should never try to match strength with strength, Korra.' Tenzin said, mildly. 'Airbending uses circular motions to neutralise an attackers' energy and use it against them.' He released his hold and she got back to her feet. 'Now, you try.'  
'I don't know why we're bothering with this, Tenzin. I already know how to fight.' She said and Tenzin sighed.  
'I know this is frustrating for you, Korra. But, if you are to truly master Airbending, then you must learn to curb your impulsiveness and find the balance inside you. With discipline and patience, you can turn your opponents' strength against them. Now, let's try again...'  
'Come on, Tenzin. We've been doing this all morning. Can't we take a break?'  
'I will be leaving for the Eastern Air Temple tomorrow. Korra. Now, let's begin again.'  
'Fine...

Korra sat at the table with Mako, Bolin and Asami, looking around at the dingy bar. A dozen or so metal tables were scattered around the dimly lit room and, in the centre, stood a raised platform with ropes strung between the pillar at each of the four corners.  
'Tenzin finally agreed to let you come, huh?' Mako said and Korra looked down at the table.  
'Not...exactly.' She said and Mako grinned.  
'Uh-huh.' He said and Korra sighed.  
'I feel a little guilty, actually, sneaking out behind his back.'  
'Where does it say that the Avatar's not allowed to have any fun?' He said and Korra grinned, despite herself. Then, a ripple ran round the crowd as a figure emerged from backstage and strode into the ring. He was a mountain of a man, broad shouldered and muscular, with a scar running across one eye.  
'That's Lao.' Bolin whispered, leaning closer to her. 'He's never lost a fight.'  
Then, another man sprinted towards the arena, stopping outside and raising his fist to the air as the announcer started to speak.  
'What a fight we have for you tonight, folks. Will anyone win the 1000 yuans prize? Introducing our first challenger, Aon Murasama.' He said, a blonde haired man climbed into the arena, heading for his corner. As soon as the bell rang for the start of the round, he darted forward, unleashing a side kick towards Lao's ribs. However, the blow hardly seemed to faze him, his own fist crashing into Aon's ribs. Aon staggered backwards, but recovered, launching another savage roundhouse kick towards Lao's head. Casually, Lao caught the blow in one hand and kicked Aon on the knee, knocking him to the ground. Even over the roar of the crowd, Korra heard the crack of bone, Aon's face going white with pain. As his friends entered the arena to carry him away, the announcer was already introducing the next fight.  
'A brave attempt, folks. Will our next challenger have better luck?'  
A brown-haired man was already stepping into the arena, his hands raised in front of him and the bell sounded again. Unlike Aon, he did not just charge in, but circled carefully, watching Lao's movements. Then, quick as a snake, he darted in, landing a punch on his ribs, dodging back with the same swift speed, Lao's blow whistling through the space where he had just been. Seizing his opportunity, he feinted left and then struck right, hitting him again. Faster than Korra expected, Lao's hand shot out, closing around his throat. He lifted him bodily off the ground and slammed him to the mat with enough force that his head slumped back.  
'Another brave try.' The announcer said. 'Will anyone else dare to challenge Lao and claim the 1000 yuans prize? Let's see who's next...'

Korra said goodbye to Asami and slipped off the boat, using her air powers to carry her ashore and crept up towards the house. There were no lights on and, hopefully, everyone was asleep...  
'Korra.'  
Hearing Tenzin's voice, she turned, giving him a smile.  
'Hey, Tenzin. You're up late.'  
'As are you.' He said, holding her gaze for a second.  
'Yeah, well, you know how it is.' Korra said. 'Anyway, I should be getting to bed...  
'Where have you been?' Tenzin asked and Korra met his gaze.  
'I went into Republic City.' Korra said. 'Mako showed me a pub where they hold these prize fights. It's totally cool and...'  
'I know about these fights.' Tenzin said. 'They're violent and brutal. I do not think it is a fitting thing for the Avatar to attend. You should be concentrating on your air bending training, not distracting yourself with such things.'  
'What I do with my friends is none of your business.' Korra said, folding her arms across her chest. 'You're not my Father.'  
'Korra...' Tenzin began, but she stormed past him, heading towards the house.

Korra stood with her arms folded, watching as Tenzin climbed onto Ukki's back. Pema stood with Jenora, Ikki and Milo, little Rohan cradled in her arms. After saying his farewells, Tenzin met her gaze for a second, before spurring Ukki up and away from the island. Pema smiled sadly as she watched him disappear from sight and then she turned to Korra.  
'He'll be back by tomorrow.' Pema said, putting a hand on her shoulder, giving her a warm smile and she forced one of her own.  
'I know...'

Korra tried to meditate, sitting in the pagoda on the west side of the Temple as the sun set. Somehow, she'd expected things to be easier. Even after she'd learnt to Airbend and had connected to her spiritual side, nothing seemed to have changed. For all her hard work, she still couldn't keep her temper in check. But, Tenzin made things so difficult, sometimes. Why did he feel the need to control everything that she did...?  
'Korra?'  
Korra looked up to see Pema standing at the entrance to the Pagoda, a sad smile on her lips.  
'Oh. Hey, Pema.'  
'Supper will be ready in a few minutes.' Pema said.  
'...Okay.' Korra replied, with a sigh.  
'What's the matter?' Pema asked, sitting next to her and putting an arm around her shoulder. Quickly, Korra told her what had happened, Pema listening quietly until she'd finished.  
'It can't be easy for you.' Pema said. 'Being so far from home and your family, with so much responsibility on your shoulders. But, Tenzin cares for you. We all do. You'll always be welcome here, Korra.' She said, standing up and heading back towards the house. Korra sat watching the sunset for a minute more, before standing up and following her inside.

Korra rose early the next morning, heading back to the Pagoda to meditate, sitting cross-legged on the sun-warmed stones. Tenzin would be home soon and then she could apologise. Time drifted away as she meditated and, when she opened her eyes again, the sun was much higher in the sky. Standing up and stretching, she looked down, expecting to see Ukki waiting below and Tenzin heading up the stairs towards her. However, the courtyard was empty. Frowning, she looked up, scanning the sky, her concern deepening.  
_It's not like Tenzin to be late. _  
She hurried back to the house, bumping into Pema as she emerged from the door, followed by Jenora, Ikki and Milo.  
'Is Tenzin back yet?' She asked and Pema shook her head.  
'No, he's...' She began as the gongs started ringing and Korra looked up to see three Sky Bisons approaching the Temple and settling down on the courtyard. Korra had already started down the steps towards them when she realised that something was wrong. Tenzin was slumped in Ukki's saddle, his hands falling away from the reins and she broke into a run. Tenzin struggled to dismount, half-climbing, half-sliding down onto the stone floor and collapsed to his knees.  
'Tenzin!' Korra dropped to her knees next to him, grabbing his hand and he struggled to look up at her.  
'Korra...' He rasped as Pema approached, her hands flying to her mouth.  
'Tenzin...' She said and Korra turned towards her.  
'We need to get him inside.'

Korra hovered at the doorway while Pema, Kya and Bumi laid Tenzin in his bed. He was pale and sweating, his skin as white as a sheet and he was lapsing in and out of consciousness. While Bumi checked his pulse and temperature, Kya laid one hand on his forehead, closing her eyes for a moment, before glancing up at Bumi with a significant look. Leaving one of the Air Acolytes to continue tending to him, Kya gestured for Bumi to follow her and lead the others out into the corridor, closing the door behind her.  
'He's running a high fever.' She said, without preamble. 'His body must be fighting off an infection. How did he seem before he left?'  
'He was a little tired.' Korra admitted and Pema turned towards her.  
'Why didn't you say something?' She demanded and Korra took a step back.  
'I...didn't think anything of it.'  
'That's our Brother for you.' Bumi said, shaking his head. 'Being sick must be something that happens only to us mere mortals.' Kya flashed him a warning glance, before turning back to Pema.  
'He'll need complete rest and I'll have to check my books to find out exactly what we're dealing with. Someone will need to watch him, day and night.'  
'I'll help.' Bumi put in. 'I saw a lot of fevers in my time with the army. I know what to do.'  
'I'll help, too.' Pema said, but Kya shook her head.  
'Absolutely not.' Kya said.  
'But...'  
'I mean it, Pema. We don't know how contagious this is and we can't run the risk of it spreading to the rest of the household. Or the children.' She hesitated, before carrying on.  
'You...need to talk to them, Pema.'  
'I know...'  
'Alright. Everyone else is to stay away until we know what we're dealing with.'

Korra followed Pema into the living room where Jenora, Ikki and Milo were waiting, little Rohan cradled in Jenora's arms. They all looked up when Pema entered and then all started speaking at once.  
'Is Dad okay?'  
'Is he going to die?'  
'What's wrong with him?  
Pema sat down on the floor, taking a deep breath.  
'Your Father is sick. We don't know what's wrong, but Kya is looking after him.'  
Tears welled up in Jenora's eyes and they piled into Pema, who hugged them fiercely.  
'It's alright, my dears...' She whispered, soothingly, stroking Jenora's hair.  
Korra hesitated for a second before moving to sit on a chair in the corner of the room.

Korra looked up when the door slid open and Kya walked in, pulling off her face mask. She glanced sideways to where Jenora, Ikki and Milo lay curled up around Pema.  
'It's Telik Fever.' She said, quietly. 'Fortunately, it's not contagious. Unfortunately, it's very rare and I don't know how to treat it. I've sent for Katara, but she won't be able to get here until tomorrow. We'll just have to hope that he can hold on until then.'  
'Is he...going to die?' Pema asked.  
'If he's not treated, yes, it's a possibility.'  
'You must be able to do something!'  
'I can treat his symptoms and help his body to fight it off. But, without an antidote...'  
'I understand.' She said and Kya nodded, turning to leave.  
Quickly, Korra got up and followed her outside, closing the door behind it.  
'How did Tenzin get infected?' She demanded and Kya turned towards her.  
'Telik Fever is spread by insect bites, Korra. It could have happened at any time. Now, I need to get back to him.'  
_Yeah._ Korra thought. _I've got things to do, too..._

Korra knocked on the door and Mako opened it, his eyes widening in surprise.  
'Korra?'  
'Mako. Can I...come in?'  
'Sure.' Mako said, opening the door all the way and Korra stepped inside, sitting down on the sofa and putting her head in her hands.  
'Korra, what's...?'  
'Tenzin's sick.' Korra said, fighting to keep her voice from breaking. 'He's got something called Telik Fever. It's...  
'I know what it is, Korra.' Mako said. 'It's still fairly common in the poorer areas of the city. A lot of people die from it.'  
'I just wish that there was something that I could do.'  
'Maybe there is.' Mako said. 'There's a guy that I know that might be able to help.'

Korra followed Mako down the dingy backstreets towards the shop. She hadn't been to this part of the city before, Tenzin having forbidden her to go there. Following Mako inside, Korra was greeted by a smell that made her nose twitch. Through the gloom, she could see dusty shelves filled with glass jars, ceramic pots and rusted metal tins. Then, she heard a shuffling sound and an old man emerged behind the scratched wooden counter, his face breaking into a grin.  
'Mako, my boy. It's been too long. How are you?'  
'Evening, Gol.' Mako said. 'We need your help.'  
'You never change, Mako. Always coming straight to the point. Well, what can I do for you?'  
'We need some seiza root.'  
'Ah...well, you're in luck, my boy. I just happen to have a little left. But, you know, it won't come cheap. 1000 yuans.'  
'Come on, Gol.' Mako said. 'This is me.'  
'I'm sorry, my boy. But, this is business. Seiza root is very rare now.'  
'Hey...' Korra began, starting forward, but Mako grabbed her arm.  
'Let's go.' He said, turning and heading back out onto the street. Korra hesitated for a moment and then followed him.  
'Why did you...' She began and Mako cut her off.  
'Gol's a big player in the Underworld, Korra. If we start trouble, then no-one will deal with us. Come on, we'll figure something out.'  
'Where are we going to get 1000 yuans?'  
'I don't know...'

Korra returned to Air Temple Island to see a Water Tribe ship moored at the Dock and she felt her spirits lift.  
_Katara's here...  
_She sprinted up the steps towards the house, throwing open the doors and finding no-one inside the living room. Frowning, she headed towards the door towards Tenzin's room when Bumi came out, stopping when he saw her.  
'Is Katara here?' She asked and Bumi hesitated.  
'...Yes.' He said  
'What's wrong?' Korra demanded.  
'Tenzin's...gotten worse, Korra. Katara's with him, now.'  
Korra made to brush past him, but Bumi grabbed her arm.  
'You can't go back there, Korra.' He said, firmly. 'Katara needs to work.' He stepped back and shut the door, leaving Korra standing there...

Korra sat on the sofa for an hour, until the door opened and Bumi appeared, his eyes looking sunken and tired.  
'Is he...' Korra began and Bumi shook his head.  
'He's stable, for now. You can see him, if you want.'  
Korra stood up, following Bumi down the corridor to Tenzin's room, peering inside. Tenzin lay in the bed, his skin ashen and pale, and his eyes closed. Beside him sat Pema, his hand clasped in hers, her eyes red from crying. Next to her, Kya sat with her arm around her, a haunted expression on her face. Katara looked up at Korra, giving her a sad smile.  
'Korra.' She said.  
'How is he?' She asked and Katara shook her head.  
'He's alright, for now. But, he's still very sick.'  
'Is he going to die?' Korra asked and Katara met her gaze.  
'It's possible.' Katara said, Kya putting an arm around Pema's shoulders.  
'Can't you do something?' Korra demanded.  
Katara's eyes narrowed and she stood up, ushering Korra out into the corridor and closing the door behind her.  
'I'm doing everything I can, Korra.' She said, her voice softening slightly. 'This isn't easy for any of us, Korra. For Pema's sake, we need to stay as calm as possible.'  
'I'm sorry.' Korra said. 'I just...I feel so helpless, not being able to do anything.'  
Katara gave her a hug, before resting her hands on her shoulders.  
'There's nothing you can do, Korra. If Tenzin is going to beat this, he will have to do it on his own.'  
'What about Seiza root?' Korra asked and Katara shook her head.  
'Seiza root is incredibly rare, Korra, and it only grows in the mountains far to the west. Even if you could find any, you'd never get it back here in time.'  
'I can get it!' Korra said. 'There's an apothecary in the city that has some for 1000 yuans.'  
'Where are you going to get 1000 yuans?' Katara asked.  
'There are prize fights in the City.' Korra said. 'The winner gets 1000 yuans. I can...'  
'Absolutely not!' Katara said. 'You are not to involve yourself in those barbaric fights. Am I clear?'  
'But...'  
'Am I clear?' Katara repeated and Korra nodded.  
'Yes.'

Korra eased open her window, glancing around, before slipping over the sill and dropping lightly to the ground. She felt bad about breaking her promise to Katara, but she couldn't stand by and let Tenzin die. She landed softly and headed quickly towards the docks, where a small boat was moored in the shadow of the jetty. Quickly, Korra threw her bag in and jumped down, Asami gunning the engine and speeding away from the island.  
'Thanks for coming.' Korra said and Asami smiled.  
'Forget it. Mako and Bolin will be waiting for us at the club.'  
'Right. Let's do this...'

Korra sat with Mako, Asami and Bolin at a table in the dingy bar.  
'I don't like this.' Mako said. 'It's too dangerous. What if you get hurt?''  
'I don't have a choice.' Korra said. 'We need the money to get the medicine for Tenzin. And I can beat him.'  
'Don't worry so much, Mako.' Bolin said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. 'She kicked Amon's butt, remember. She can take him.'  
'He's big and strong.' Asami put in. 'But, he's not so fast. If you keep your head, I think you can win.'  
'...Alright.' Mako said, standing up. 'But, I still don't like it.'

Half an hour later, Korra was stepping into the ring, the cheer of the crowd roaring in her ears. And Lao stood in the corner of the ring, a mocking sneer on his face that made her throat go dry.  
This is for Tenzin. She reminded herself, feeling her resolve strengthen a little. The bell rang and Korra swung a savage right hook towards Lao's face, putting all her strength behind it. However, he ducked the blow, his own fist slamming into her ribs and she dropped to her knees, fighting for breath. As the bell rang, Asami and Mako scrambled into the ring. Together, they helped her to her corner, where Bolin handed her a bottle of water. Ignoring her protests, Asami lifted her shirt to reveal the bruise spreading across her stomach, her fingers probing gently and Korra ground her teeth together, hissing in pain.  
'Sorry.' Asami said. 'It's a bad bruise, but nothing's broken. You okay?'  
'I'm fine.' She said, handing the bottle back to Bolin and standing up, gritting her teeth against the pain. The bell sounded for the start of the second round and she changed tactics, unleashing a volley of blows that drove Lao back a couple of steps and she allowed herself a triumphant grin, aiming a kick to his ribs. Too late, she realised her mistake as he caught her foot, sweeping her other leg out from under her and she crashed to the mat again.  
_ He's too strong for me. I can't..._  
_ Strength is not always an asset, Korra. Uncontrolled, it can be used against you._  
Tenzin's words came back to her and she struggled to her feet, looking Lao squarely in the eye.  
'You're a tough guy, aren't you?' She said, keeping her voice low. 'Beating up people who are weaker than you.' Lao's face contorted in anger and he lunged towards her. However, Korra had expected the blow and spun aside, his fist flashing past her head. She grabbed his wrist, shifted her weight and redirected his momentum with a hip throw that sent him crashing to the mat. Korra was barely aware of the bell ringing, or the roar of the crowd, one thought running through her head.  
_ I won._  
Lao looked up at her, his face twisting into a snarl of rage and he lunged to his feet, his hands reaching for her neck. Korra caught his wrists and twisted, slamming him to the ground and pinning his arm behind his back. Lao struggled and she tightened her grip, making him snarl in pain,  
'Keep that up and I'll break your shoulder.' Korra growled. 'Do you yield?'  
'I yield.' Lao grunted and Korra released her grip, turning and stepping out of the ring, to be met by Mako, Bolin and Asami.  
'You did it.' Mako whispered as he and Bolin slipped her arms over their shoulder. 'Come on. You need to sit down and...'  
'No.' Korra said. 'We need to get the medicine for Tenzin.'  
'Alright...' Mako said.

Korra refused any help as they stepped off the boat at Air Temple Island, heading for the main house with the package clasped tightly in her hand. She had insisted on accompanying Mako to get the medicine from Gol. When she entered Tenzin's room, Katara looking up, her eyes widening.  
'Korra...'  
'I've got the medicine.' Korra said, dropping the package in front of her. Katara scrutinised for a moment.  
'Sit down.' She said, her eyes hard and voice harder.  
'But...' Korra began.  
'Sit down.' Katara repeated and Korra dropped into a seat, Kya kneeling next to her. She wordlessly checked her injuries, bandaging her ribs and tending to her shoulder. Meanwhile, Katara heated up some water, added the powder to it and poured some of the mixture in a cup. Gently, cradling the cup in her hands, she lifted it to Tenzin's lips and made him swallow some.  
'That's all I can do. Now, the rest is up to Tenzin.'

It was a long night, with Korra lying awake, staring at the ceiling. It wasn't the pain that kept her awake, but the look on Katara's face. That, and the worry about Tenzin. Eventually, sunlight crept through the window and she sat up, heading back out into the main house and towards Tenzin's room. She knocked on the door to Tenzin's room and Katara opened the door.  
'Is he...? Korra asked.  
Wordlessly, Katara stepped back and Korra stepped into the room, where Tenzin was sitting up in bed. He was still pale, but he was sitting up, with Pema clasping his hand.  
'His fever's broken.' Katara said, with a smile. 'He'll need some rest, but he's going to be fine.' She stood up and Korra took the hint, following her outside. Katara closed the door and turned towards her.  
'You did exactly what I told you not to.' She said. 'You took part in that fight, despite what I said.'  
'Yes.' Korra said, looking down at her feet. Katara scrutinised for a moment, before enfolding her in a gentle hug.  
'I'm just glad you're alright.' She said. 'Thank you.'

A few hours later, Korra and Tenzin sat on the stone bench outside the house, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. Pema had objected, but Tenzin had insisted and Katara had said that getting out of the room was probably the best thing for him.  
'You took a big risk for me, Korra.' Tenzin said.  
'It was just another fight, Tenzin.' Korra said. 'I've been hurt worse than this.'  
'I'm not talking about your injuries, Korra.' Tenzin said. 'I'm talking about you getting involved with the Underworld.'  
'I did it to save you...' Korra began and Tenzin held up a hand.  
'I know. Just as I know that I owe you my life. But you've put yourself in danger, Korra. Once you have dealings with the Underworld, you can't go back.'  
'It was worth it.' Korra said, looking out at Republic City. 'You're my mentor...and my friend.'

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. ANY COMMENTS, REVIEWS OR CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISMS ARE VERY WELCOME.**


End file.
